Worry
by LadyofDragons99
Summary: Hina visits Smoker at the G-5 base after his fight with Doflamingo . One-shot


Worry

A soft breeze escaped the night darkness through a narrowly opened window , blowing off the falme of his cigar . Smoker sighed in diappoinment.

Since he returned to the G-5 base things have been worse ; Akainu wanted to know everything about Punk Hazard & what happened there , Kuzan's sudden appearance , it is not like he is not grateful for his friend , but an ex-admiral on a notorious marine base is not accepted.

Smoker sighed again as if those sighs will clear his mind off those annoying thoughts , e turned his head towards the room's door when he heard footsteps , familiar footsteps.

Everyone in the hall watched as Hina stormed to Smoker's room , she was angry that the click of her high heeled black shoes sounded like almost piercing the floor.

She stood front of his room and knocked angirly on the door , she sighed and thrw a lock of her pink hair above her shoulder and impatiently waited for her knock to be answered.

Smoker sighed again before moving out of his chair to answer the door '_ She is mad.'_ Thought the Vice Admiral as he held the door knob.

"Hello Hina " said Smoker casually ignoring the nerve growing on his friend's forehead.

"What do you .. " Hina's words were cut off when she noticed the black towel wrapped loosely around the man's muscular torso. She blushed heavily.

"You were saying ?" asked Smoker teasingly.

"Put some clothes on , so we can talk." Replied Hina walking into the room & turning to shut the door behind her , a movement she used to hide her embarrassed face.

She turned back to face her friend , only to find him standing too close to her " And if I didn't?" whispered his husky voice to her.

"I have no time for this , get dressed so we can talk." Replied the female marine officer as she pushed her friend's chest to move him away from smirked , he knew she was emarrassed and he enjoyed teasing her.

Hina sighed and sat down on a chair next to the window , focusing her gaze ona stray star , " What have you done , Smoker ?! " asked Hina quietly gaining a sigh from Smoker " What did you want me to do ? Walk away from a fight & risk my men ?!" replied Smoker coldly.

A sarcastic smile formed on her red lips " You know Doflamingo is much stronger that you , he could've killed you." Stated Hina coldly as if her words were a fact .

" I couldn't avoid this fight , and why are you making a big deal out of it ! I am fine , I got released from the hospital three days ago and the doctors said am fine , I just need to rest." Replied Smoker carelessly.

"You don't get it , don't you ?" asked Hina furiously and stared at him with hurt eyes , Smoker remained silent.

"Don't get what ?" asked Smoker in a confused tone.

Hina sighed and shut her eyes " Why am really here " her soft speech made Smoker frown "Isn't it because you are mad that I fought Doflamingo ? I don't believe in this schibukai crap , he is a pirate after all." Said Smoker sternly between the puffs of his cigar's smoke.

"This is half true." Replied Hina softly , Smoker looked at her with narrowed eyes "I know you are strong and a trivial fight like this wont damage you , but I couldn't help but to worry about you , because I …. I don't consider you a friend anymore , Smoker " spoke the pink haired female marine " I love you . " continued Hina avoiding direct eye contact with the White Hunter.

"Yo…You what !" asked Smoker with a bit of disbelief in his voice." Do you really mean what you just said?" he asked again.

"Of course I do ! Do you think I travelled all the way to the New World just to lie to you." Spoke Hina with an angry tone. "I know that am just a friend to you , but…" her words her cut by his lips covering hers "Friend ! Are you this blind , Hina " spoke Smoker huskily " I loved since our academy tarining , but I never told how I feel because I feared that you might get hurt because of me ." continued the white haired man .

"Why would I be hurt?" asked Hina .

"Pirates , Hina ! Imagine if a man like Doflamingo knew I was having feelings for you , he would hurt you just to get to me , you are my weakest point , Hina " continued Smoker before kissing her lips again.

"But it is not fair Smoker" spoke Hina softly , breathing over his lips.

"The distance between us , it is killing me . Take me with you , I'll resign from my current poisiton in the Grand Line and I'll move to the G-5."continued the female officer.

"It is too dangerous , Hina . You sure you want to do this?" asked Smoker .

"Yes I am .I am a marine too , Smoker , I can manage a raging sea full of pirates." Replied Hina with a smirk.

Smoker stared at her for a few seconds before kissing her lips again & carrying her in his arms to place her on his bed.

"No regrets , Hina?" he asked one last time.

"No regrets." Answered Hina with a smile ; a smile he took as a permission to love her all night long , and to boss her around later when she joins the G-5.

_**Ok ! My second one shot **____** It was quiet difficult to come with a story about Smoker/Hina since they don't appear so much , and if appeared , usually not in the same arc **____** So I wrote this one shot about them hoping I'll be inspired to write a multi-chapter story for them , if you guys have any ideas , please share it with me :D**_

_**P.S: Thanks to Fluffymausi-chan for inspiration ( though you suggested a bar :D )**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated & I hope you liked it **___

_**Till Next Time **_


End file.
